spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja Centrum Społeczności:Lista polskich wiki
Brakujące wiki Tutaj dodawaj zgłoszenia dodania wiki do listy. Twoja wiki zostanie automatycznie wzięta pod uwagę w rankingach wg ilości haseł i grafik. *Dragon Age Wiki *Assassin's Creed Wiki *Call of Duty Wiki *Monster High Wiki *Mass Effect Wiki *Pokemon Online Wiki *Micropedia *Sferopedia *Spore Wiki *Pokemon Dex *Awatar Wiki *One Piece Wiki *Ben10 Wiki *Vocaloid Wiki *Transformers Wiki *WWE Wiki *Elder Scrolls Wiki *Bakufanon Wiki *Ninjago Wiki *Kronika Thei Wiki *Pisarki Wiki *Malazan Wiki *EuroSong Wiki *Guildwars Wiki *Minecraftining Wiki *Odlotowe Agentki Wiki *Charmed Czarodziejki Wiki *Killzone Wiki *Wiki Uzbrojenie *Tunele Wiki Zmiany w kategoriach Tutaj dodawaj zgłoszenia poprawienia lub dodania wiki do kategorii. Poprawki będą wprowadzane przez administratorów. Dyskusja Bardzo fajny projekt. Ale czy nie da się tu przenieść wszystkich wiki z rankingu na raz? Vezok999 09:04, lis 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, zapomniałem czegokolwiek napisać :P. Ta strona to będzie główna siła napędowa bota. Stwierdziłem, że pominę pobieranie po kilka razy tych samych danych (nie zapamiętywał wyników np z głównego, żeby użyć w kategorii) i ta lista to przy okazji wyszła. Teraz będzie pobierał dane wszystkich wiki na liście, dodawał te z dyskusji (omija niepolskie - jak zresztą było widać wyżej test na przykładzie Wookieepedii). Teraz jest już pełna lista tego co udało mi się zebrać ze wszystkich rankingów. Teraz jedyne co pozostaje to ustalić jakieś sensowne kategorie. Jak już piałem wcześniej proponuje takie: * Rozrywka - gry, filmy, seriale itp. * Nauka i technika * Kreatywne - wszystko "wymyślane" - Nonsa, Bezsensy, Fanony itp. * Hobby - jak sama nazwa wskazuje - wszystko co można wydzielić * Geografia - wiki o miastach, państwach itp. Jak macie inne pomysły to pisać. -- 15:18, lis 7, 2010 (UTC) * Tak, uważam że taki podział to dobry pomysł. A co do uzupełnienia listy to Kinrepok zrobił kiedyś coś takiego. Można by to skopiować tutaj. Chociaż może nie wszystko - przydałoby się chyba jednak jakieś zdroworozsądkowe kryterium (min 10 artykułów?), żeby takie wygłupy nie zaśmiecały listy. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:55, lis 9, 2010 (UTC) ** 10 artów w sam raz. Tak w sumie to najlepiej będzie chyba w szablonie wpisu dać żeby ukrywał te bez 10 artów (brak śmietnika na stronie ale za to wszystkie w kodzie) --'Nana ' 17:16, lis 9, 2010 (UTC) Można by dodać jeszcze liczbę porządkową, bo jak chce się wiedzieć, która dana wiki ma miejsce, to trzeba liczyć samemu. Da się takie coś dodać? Vezok999 16:30, lis 12, 2010 (UTC) :Postaram się dodać - trochę więcej roboty bo musi nie być podatne na sortowanie więc trza tabelkę drugą zrobić --'Nana ' 11:59, lis 14, 2010 (UTC) *Witam, czy jest możliwość aby dodać do listy moją wiki: http://pl.bractwoczarnegosztyletu.wikia.com/. Została nie dawno założona, ale po woli prężnie ją rozwijam. Fantagiro Rozjeżdżająca się numeracja Kolumna z numeracją nie trzyma poziomu (przy powiększaniu czcionki jakoś się kurczy szybciej niż reszta kolumn). Da się to jakoś "fixnąć"? [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 13:50, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) :Zapomniałem odpisać ;). Poprawione. Teraz nie powinno być problemów z powiększaniem bo jest pojedyncza linia bez adresu. --'Nana ' 23:40, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) ::No nie wiem. Mi dalej jeździ (mam FF6); przy standardowej wielkości czcionki jest OK. Fakt, że jest lepiej - teraz trzeba jakby bardziej pomniejszyć albo powiększyć czcionkę aby się rozjeżdżało. Ale dzięki za poprawki. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 08:06, sie 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Ciągle zapominam, że Ty na monobooku śmigasz. To był problem z tym, że po pewnym powiększeniu musiał złamać linie w niektórych wierszach. Teraz jest w pełni na to uodporniony ale będzie wyjeżdżał poza ekran. --'Nana ' 13:10, sie 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Żeby był uodporniony to bym nie powiedział. Nie wyjeżdża też po za ekran. W ogóle jakby nic się nie zmieniło... Ale nie od razu Kraków zbudowano - doceniam twoje starania. Co do monobooka - jakoś tak nie przepadam za reklamami i połową ekranu nie wykorzystaną (nie lubię marnotrawstwa ;). Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 23:28, sie 27, 2011 (UTC) Zmiana nazwy wikii Witam. Informuję, że jakiś czas temu "Polskopedia" zmieniła nazwę na "Polska Wiki". Można by to poprawić na liście? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:48, lis 19, 2011 (UTC) Poznańska wiki Z jakiegos powodu wypadła z rankingu :/ Shareif 23:47, gru 3, 2011 (UTC) :Już wróciła na swoje miejsce :) To z tego powodu, że korzystam ze skryptu autorstwa Nanaki (który ma trudności z dostępem do netu), a on w oryginale ignoruje poprzednie edycje użytkowników, którzy nie są adminami lub botami. Musiałem poprawić ten skrypt w taki sposób aby także nie pomijał i moich edycji... [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 01:35, gru 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Dzięki! Shareif 17:24, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) Uzupełnienie rankingu Witam! Postanowiłem zebrać listę często odwiedzanych wiki z listy top 100, których nie znalazłem w rankingu. Mam nadzieję, że po dodaniu tych wiki będziemy mieli pełniejszy obraz tego co jakie są największe polskie społeczności Wikia. *http://pl.assassinscreed.wikia.com/ - Assassin's Creed Wiki *http://pl.callofduty.wikia.com/ - Call of Duty Wiki *http://pl.monsterhigh.wikia.com/ - Monster High Wiki *http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/ - Mass Effect Wiki *http://pl.pokemononlinepl.wikia.com/ - Pokemon Online Wiki *http://micropedia.wikia.com/ - Micropedia *http://sfery.wikia.com/ - Sferopedia *http://pl.spore.wikia.com/ - Spore Wiki *http://pl.pokemony.wikia.com/ - Pokemon Dex *http://awatar.wikia.com/ - Awatar Wiki *http://pl.onepiece.wikia.com/ - One Piece Wiki *http://pl.ben10.wikia.com/ - Ben10 Wiki *http://pl.vocaloid.wikia.com/ - Vocaloid Wiki *http://pl.transformers.wikia.com/ - Transformers Wiki *http://pl.wwepl.wikia.com/ - WWE Wiki *http://pl.elderscrolls.wikia.com/ - Elder Scrolls Wiki *http://pl.bakufanon.wikia.com/ - Bakufanon Wiki *http://pl.ninjago.wikia.com/ - Ninjago Wiki *http://pisarki.wikia.com/ - Pisarki Wiki *http://pl.malazan.wikia.com/ - Malazan Wiki *http://pl.euro-song.wikia.com/ - EuroSong Wiki *http://pl.guildwars.wikia.com/ - Guildwars Wiki *http://pl.minecraftining.wikia.com/ - Minecraftining Wiki *http://pl.odlotowe-agentki.wikia.com/ - Odlotowe Agentki Wiki *http://pl.charmed.wikia.com/ - Charmed Czarodziejki Wiki *http://pl.killzone.wikia.com/ - Killzone Wiki *http://pl.uzbrojenie.wikia.com/ - Wiki Uzbrojenie Będę wdzięczny jeżeli te wiki zostaną dodane do rankingu :) Pozdrawiam — Sovq 11:53, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) :OK. Na razie dodałem do listy aktualizacji dla bota -> Dyskusja Wikia Polska:Lista polskich Wikii#Brakujące wiki. W związku z tym, że jest tego dużo, odpalę bota dzisiaj wieczorem, poza zwykłym tygodniowym harmonogramem. Należy jednak zauważyć, że do reszty rankingów i tak bot bierze tylko te wikie, które mają co najmniej 50 artów. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 13:23, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) IKI Czy można zmienić kategorię mojej Wiki? Chciałbym zaliczyć "Tunele Wiki" do kategorii "rozrywka".Czy da się zrobić coś takiego? Misiek1997 14:56, gru 20, 2011 (UTC) :OK. Dodałem kategorię. Po następnej aktualizacji bot ją wrzuci do tego rankingu. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎''']] 15:23, gru 20, 2011 (UTC)